The Final (10th grade)
Season 4 Episode 28: The Final (10th Grade) In English, Tri is telling Tom about how he have 2 older brothers, and Duane whispered to Tom, "I bet his mom's virgina is stretched out!" Tom just laughed out loud. Tri had ask what Duane said that was so funny. Then Tom whispered it to Tri. Tri really wasn't happy about it. After Duane ripped Gianna's paper yesterday, Duane came with lollipops. But Gianna wants one. When she asked, Duane just laughed because she would let him use her tool kit. But Duane gave her on, but he told her she's not his best friend. "I thought Tri was your best friend?" Gianna asked. Duane said no. Gianna said that Tri hates her, because she always messing with him. She said that she's not serious about it, she just did it just for laughs. Duane said he knows, and then he said "Tri said that you was really nosy when he was on the computer, and that you was thinking he was going to blow up the school for looking up terrorist". Gianna said she thought it was weird he was looking up terrorist, but she did it to mess with him. Then Duane told her he also called her a bitch. Duane is really concern about what Gianna said to Tri. Duane told her that Tri wanted to beat him up for whatever she told him. She said that in computer apps she had brought it up and said that she's not for real when she is messing with him, and she told him that Duane said you called me a bitch. And then she said Tri was mad and left the classroom. But she still believes that he said that. Outside, Morgan comes to Duane and asked him, if he woke up as the opposite sex, what would he do. Duane laughed a little, he said he probably take a shower and dress like a whore. Morgan laugh. Duane retured the question for Morgan, and she said if she woke up as a guy, she would want to have a sword fight with another guy. They both started laughing, and Dane asked how would someone win a sword fight. Morgan thought and said "I don't know, who ever ejaculate first, or whoever's boner stays the longers" Duane is laughing so hard. Robbie told Morgan that if was a guy, she wouldn't be able to stop jerking off, and he thinks that girls wouldn't be able to handle it. Eric Cook, said he really hates Ms. McGovern, he said that he went to Ms. McGovern and told her he hates her. Duane asked, "what did she say?" Eric said she said "ok, go back to your seat". Eric really likes Taylor Swift, and Duane really likes Muse, Eric told Duane that muse sucks. Duane and Nick was really surprised and thought he was crazy. Tri doesn't want to be in any honors classes, but in English, Ms. McGovern said that Tri had one of the best research papers that she have seen in a long time, and that he is going to be in English honors next school semester. Tri says no, and Ms. McGovern said yes. Duane had asked Shay'la about the whole Bri and Matt thing.